Princesa del Sol
by Dark Sailor Sun
Summary: PGSM Viejas amigas unidas nuevamente. La verdad saldra a la luz; el mismo erro sera cometido nuevamente o sera aceptada esta vez
1. Chapter 1

PGSM base de esta serie, despues de dos anos de una vida normal un nuevo enemigo aparese con cuatro nuevas Sailors Senshi y el pasado de una de ellas es revelado.

(N/A) Eh vuelto a escribir los primeros dos chapters por que al leerlos senti que les asian falta mas y se me ocurio otras ideas para el inisio espero que disfruten mi historia ya que es la primera que escribo sean buenos hacepto comentarios, tomatasos, consejos

En cursiva-suenos, recuerdos, pensamientos

1. Una vision. Que significa?

Dos anos an pasado desde que las Sailor Senshi acabaron con el Dark Kingdom y viviendo una vida normal. Ahora cursando su primer ano en High School sin saber que en cual quier momento tedran que peliar una vez mas

_Las calles de Tokio estavan cubierta de fuego, edifisios callendose por donde quier, el sielo de un negro y rojo como de muerte. Rei viendo el alrededor sin saber que esta pasando_

_-No…no puede ser que? Que esta pasando aqui?-se pregunto cuando al frente vio una persona que su rostro estava cubierta por las sobras, pero lo que podia ver era su catana de doble filo que tenia sujeta en su mano derecha_

_-Quien eres?-pregunto pero no resivio respuesta de esa persona a lo contrario esa persona lasando una vola de energia de color morado oscuro se dirijia a Rei a gran velocidad…._

Ella despertando rapidamente y sentandose respirando agitadamente. Coloco su mano en su frente tratando de tranquilisar su respirasion

-Que…que significa ese sueno es…es la tercera vez que lo tengo sera posibre que se trate de un nuevo enemigo?-

Rei quitandose su sabana de ensima se dirijio asi el cuarto donde esta el fuego sagrado ahi incandose colocando sus manos en frente comenso a meditar en ese momento en el fuego se formo la figura de cuatro personas solo logrando ver su sildueta de ellas.

-Quienes son?-no pudo indentificarlas bien. Rei quedandose ahi un rato mas medito mas tiempo pero no logro ver nada mas que la cuatro figuras ya desesperandose y viendo que ya era hora de aregrarse para ir a su escuela asi que se dirijio a su cuarto para asi alistarse para ir a la escuela aun con el mal presentimiento que algo anda mal. Rei ya lita se fue a su escuela que es una escuela solo para chicas se fue sin saber que ese dia iva a ser ssu ultimo dia en paz

Mientas tanto en lo mas oscuro de un laboratorio se ve a un hombre observando una maquina en forma de un cuadrado y en el centro la mitad de una esfera donde se puede ver el sistema solar

-pronto muy pronto encontraremos lo que estamos buscando-dijo el hombre-Karlonete-llamo el a su asistente

-si me llamo-se oyo ahora la voz de una mujer

-es hora de comensar la busqueda-

-si Profesor-dijo ella marchandose y el hombre se quedo ahi todavia biendo la esfera sonriendo malisiosamente sabiendo que muy pronto el silensio iva a cubrir la tierra


	2. Chapter 2

Marisa Makou: Bueno Marisa gracias por tu review es bueno saber que por lo menos una persona a leido mi historia y por lo que lleva le a llamado la atencion espero no defraudarte y si es un Serena&Darien mi pareja favorita aparte de Haruka&Michiru y no esta basada de la seria Live Action supongo que la has visto y si no te la recomiendo y por lo otro sobre el professor y eso ya veremos aun tengo mucho que pensar y losiento si tardo mucho en subir los siguientes chapters por que? ahorita estoy con dos examenes ensima que tengo que estudiar.

Capitulo dos: La batalla a comensado, la aparision de las nuevas Senshi

_-Felizidades Mina sabia que tu serias la elegida- dijo una joven que trai pueto un vestido dorado de tirante muy bonito_

_-gracias no lo uviera logrado si no uviera sido por tu entrenamiento-dijo la joven menor de unos 16 anos_

_-no lo creo- dijo la otra joven que por lo que se puede ver es mayor por unos 3 o 4 anos.- oh antes que lo toma -continuo ella dandole un hermoso mini boomerang en forma de media luna amarilla con un sol en el centro_

_-es hermoso muchas gracias-dijo Minako abrazando a la chica_

_-denada-dijo la joven_

_-ahora creo que lo que nesesitare es un entrenamiento para ser una buena lider-dijo Minako mirando como la chica nego con la cabeza_

_-yo no lo creo ya te ensene todo lo que se, estas lista para esto tu misma lo mostrates en tus entrenamientos y en la ultima prueba creo que esta sera mi ultima lesion que te dare. Siempre guiate por tu instinto y manten la cabeza fria en cualquier sircuntansia nunca pierdas la calma y siempre ten en cuenta el trabajo en equipo es lo mas importante y tu como la lider deves ver por el bien estar de las demas, se que lo haras bien.-dijo la joven sonriendole_

En ese momento Minako desperto rapidamente con su respirasion agitada y mirando a su alrededor notando que esta en su cama en su cuarto de hoter

-otra vez ese sueno, por que sera que lo tengo no lo entiendo sera acaso un recuerdo del pasado -dijo la joven cantante que despues de ya tranquilisar su respirasion se dirijio a la ventana de su hotel. mirando la noche en Londres.

-Artemis?-dijo ella llamando a su guardian y amigo. Atemis que se encuentra acostado en una almuada en la cama despertando

-Si Minako-contesto

-En el pasado alguien me dio el Boomeang que use cuando era Sailor V sierto-pregunto ella aun mirando por la ventana

-eh? por que lo preguntas Minako?-quiso saber el

-es que eh tenido este sueno con esta chica que me dio ese boomerang aun que no logro ver su rostro completamente solo se que era alguien importante para mi-le conteto MInako

Artemis quedandose pensativo colcoando su cabeza sobre sus pata pensativo-_ esta recordandola que puedo hacer? Minako no esta supuesta a recordar sobre ella-_

-no se que desirte Minako, manana hablare con Luna haber si sabe algo al respecto-le informo el a su companera

-eta bien Artemi, aun que esto me confunde no se supone que recorde lo que paso en el pasado cuando pelie con Tuxido Kame? esto es confusi sabes-mensiono MInako ya voltiandose a ver a Artemi y dirijiendose de nuevo a su cama despues de acarisiar un ratito en la cabeza de Artemis.Minako se acosto para trata de dormir un poco ya que manana tenprano iva a tomar un avion para Japon ya que iva a grabar un Disco y hacer un concierto con sierto grupo de Rock de nombre The Mistic Roses un grupo vastante famoso

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo en una casa como cual quier otra tran tranquila como cual quier otro dia…

-AHI NO VOY A LLEGAR TARDE- y se ve como una chica sale corriendo de su casacon un peluche en su brazo

-es lo mismo contigo Usagi-dijo el peluche en forma de gato de color negro con una luna cresiete en su frente

-por que no me despertaste mas temorano Luna?-se quejo la chica aun corriendo para asi llegar lo mas pronto posibre a su escuela. Cuando iva a dar una vuelta en la esquina choco con alguien callendo asi las dos al suelo

-auch eso dolio-Usagi escucho desir a la otra persona dandose cuenta que era otra chica de pelo cabello de color oscuro que trai sobre sus hombros con su freco que cubre su ojo izquierdo y el derecho cubria la mitad dejando ver que sus ojos son de color cafe oscurdo que le da un toque de misterio y seriedad y trai puesto un uniforme diferente al suyo.

-lo lamento no estaba viendo por donde iva-dijo Usagi ya cuando las dos estaban paradas, la chica aun sobandose la cabeza ya que se avia golpiado

-no ahi problema yo tampoco estaba viendo por donde iva-contesto la chica ya mirando bien a Usagi

Usagi escuchando la canpana de la escuela ya que estavan serca de su escuela se asusto

-ahi no voy tarde lo lamento mucho pero tengo que irme- dijo Usagi ya marchandose sin darse cuenta que la chica la estava aun mirando

-que casualida-se oyo otra voz femenina

-asi es nunca pense encontrarla tan pronto-se oyo la voz de la chica, ella ya marchandose a su escuela que se encuentra a tres cuadras de ahi.

Ya por la tarde Usagi que salio de la escuela se encuentra caminando por los pasilllos de su escuela pasando por el GYM donde escucho un grito

-Pero que?-se pregunto ella y entrandio vio algo que nunca penso a volver a ver ahi en frente de ella se encuentra un moustro atacando a una joven que Usagi reconosio como Shamiko, el moustro la tenia sujeta a la pared y con un rayo que le salia de su cabeza al pecho de la joven de donde salio un cristal de varios picos

-oye tu dejala- dijo Usagi sin poder detenerlo

-eh una intruso- dijo el moustro que soltando a la chica ataco a Usagi. Ella cubriendose y preparandose para un golpe que sabia iva a doler pero fue cuando oyo una voz

-Deep Submergs-

El ataque detuvo el ataque que avia lasando el moustro a Usagi, ella mirando vio a dos figuras que lucharon con el moustro y despues de acavar con el se dirijieron para ver el cristar de la chica.

-como vez?-pregunto una de ellas

-solo perdimos nuestro tiempo no es- dijo otra chica ya las dos evantandose, la chica que tiene el cristal se lo lanso a Usagi- regresale su cristal a esa chica-

Usagi cachando el cristal asintio y se dirijio a donde esta la chica le regreso el cristal viendo como entraba a su cuerpo

-Quie….-no termino ya que dos chicas ya no estavan ahi- ya se fueron-dijo Usagi para asi, ella tomando sus cosas se dirijio a su casa para hablar con Luna y contactar a sus amigas ya que era ora de hacer algo que no hacian durante dos largos anos.

N/A: pese que seria mejor de otra forma asi es por lo que le cambie espero que le guste y tratare de suvir el proximo capitulo pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Capitulo: El regreso de Minako. Las cinco Senshi unidas nuevamente

-Entose estas dos Senshi acavaron con el Youma- Usagi termino de contarle a sus amigas lo que paso el dia de ayer.

-Entoses un nuevo enemigo a aparesido y tambien dos Senshi. Sabes sobre el nuevo enemigo Luna?-pregunto Ami a Luna que ahora esta en su forma humana

-No, lo lamento chicas pero no se nada sobre el Nuevo enemigo-dijo Luna mirando asia abajo apenada de nopoder ayudarlas

-Ahora que vamos hacer si no podemos transformar- dijo Rei mirando a Luna

-sobre eso ahi una forma-dijo Luna

-Cual?-dijieron las cuatro chicas sin poder evitarlo oyerse emocion en su voz ya que estos dos anos se sintieron incompletes sin su transformasion que se avia vuelto parte de ellas.

-Solo que nesesitaran estar todas juntas para lograrlo-dijo Luna

-Todas juntas?-pregunto Usagi

-Que tonta Usagi quiere desir Luna que nesitamos estar la cinco juntas- dijo Rei finjiendo desesperasion

-Que mala eres Rei-se quejo Usagi, las demas con una gota en la cabeza ya que si no eran Rei y Minako son Rei y Usagi

-Solo tendremos que espera a que Minako regrese-dijo Makoto

-Pero…. Cuando ella lo aga sera demasiado tarde-dijo Usagi

-No nos queda de otra que esperar a que Minako regrese y eso no sera por mucho tiempo-mensiono Luna moviendo su cabeza de ariba asia abajo como en senal de afirmacion

-que quieres desir con eso Luna-pregunto Rei algo exaltada

-Artemis me llamo ayer disiendome que estan de camino para aqui asi que los tendremos de regreso mas pronto de lo que creiamos-mensiono ella

-Que bueno-dijieron Makoto, Ami y Usagi alegremente. Rei por otro lado estaba congelada ya que Minako su pesadilla iva a volver

-_Ahi no_-penso Rei para si y mirando sus manos que se encuentran sobre la mesa

Mientras tanto en un cuarto grande de color Amarillo, rojo y blanco se puede escuchar musica sonar adentro de ese cuarto

Vivir en el extremo, planiar algo ideal

Aveces quiero gritar y poder volar

(coro)

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazon abierto

Ven y entenderas todo lo que yo siento

Yo siempre busco amor de verdad

En la ciudad es todo igual

No veo en la jente algo especial

Mi corazo quiere encontrar alguien sincero que me aga sonar

Aveces quiero gritar y poder volar

(coro)

(solo de la guitara)

Despetar y gritar sentir en mi la vida

Aresgar y sonar sentiir agrenalina

Devo haceptar mi vida normal

Pero yo quiero algo mas

Lo se pronto llegara

(coro)

(coro)

(fin de la guitar y baterria) Rosa Foetida

-Estuvo genial-dijo una chica de pelo café oscuro que trai puesto un pantaloon de mescrilla oscuro con una plallera verde oscuro con un aguila en el centro

-Si asi es estuvo genial, esto va a estar genial-dijo la otra joven de pelo negro que le queda devajo de sus hombros de piel blanca

-si aun que tendremos que conpartir esenario con nuestra rival Aino Minako-dijo otra chica

-no te procupes Rosa Chinensis eso no es problema ademas estamos en diferentes generos ella esta en Pop y nosotras en Rock que mas da en eso-dijo la de pelo café oscuro que tiene una guitarra en sus manos

-Rosa Gigantea tiene razon ademas es solo un consierto y el Disco que mas da-dijo ahora la otra chica de pelo negro

-si tienen razon ademas sera diveritdo sierto-dijo ahora mas animada Rosa Chinesis

-asi es hey por sierto Rosa Foetida que paso con lo de tu cita con ese chico?- pregunto Rosa Gigantea con una sonrisa picara haciendo sonrojarse a su amiga

-ROSA GIGANEA que preguntas haces, solo fue una cita y ya nada paso-dijo Rosa Foetida aun sonrojada por la pregunta de su amiga

-como que solo una cita no uvo besos o algo asi-ahora fue Rosa Chinesis quien pregunto ganandose un golpe de parte de su amiga

-Y ahora tu que este es el dia de molesten a Rosa Foetida o que?-se quejo ella cruzandose de brazos y voltiando su rostro al otro lado sin poder evitar sonreir mientras que las otras dos se estavan riendo ya terminando su tiempo de practica las chicas se fueron a sus casas.

En un carro se encuetra Minako mirando por la ventana hace dos horas que avia vuelto Tokio como le uviera gustado que su regreso aya sido para descansar pero no tenia un consierto y un Disco aparte la aparision de un nuevo enemigo

-enotoses saben quienes son?-pregunto Minako a Artemis que se encuentra sentado en sus piernas

-si-dijo Artemis

-quienes son?-pregunto Minako mirando a su guardian

-se pasiente te lo dire con las demas, nos deven estar esperando en Crown-contesto el

-despues de dos anos, tenian que volver a atacar-dijo Minako en voz baja pero siendo escuchado por Artemis que se le quedo viendo mientras que ella veia por la ventana.

Cuando finalmente ellos llegan a Crown como siempre Minako con su ya caracteritica gora y mostrando su pase entro y dirijiendose al cuarter de las Sneshi donde vio a las demas sus viejas amigas

-Veo que sigue siendo su costumbre en reunirse aqui- dijo Minako asiendo que las demas la voltiaran a ver

-MINAKO-CHAN-se oyo a Usagi gritar y luego Minako fue investida y siendo casi sofocada por un gran abrazo

-a…mi tambien….me da gusto de verte Usagi-chan-dijo Minako

-Hey ondago ya sueltala o seras encerrada por sofocar a la famosa Aino Minako-dijo Rei

Minako voltiandole a ver sintiendo un pequeno pinchason en sus adentros

-A mi tambien me da gusto verte Mars-Reiko-san-dijo ella sonriendo

-ourgh tienes que llamarme todavia de esa forma-dijo Rei con su expresion de siempre

-bueno chicas ya que estan todas juntas de nuevo es hora de hablar sobre el uevo enemigo-dijo Artemis

-tu sabes de quien se trata Artemis-dijo Luna

-asi es estado investigando los hecho y eh descubrierto que nuestro nuevo enemigos se llaman Los Cazadores de la Muerte, ellos probienende afuera de este Systema pero lo que buscan o lo que pretenden no lo se todavia-dijo Artemis bajando la cabeza

-Cazadores de la Muerte y vienen de las afueras del Systema eso quiere desir que?-se detuvo Luna

-asi es las Outer an despertado de igual manera-dijo Artemis

-Outers? De quien hablan?-pregunto Makoto preguntando la misma pregunta que las demas tenian

-Las Outer Senshi, ustedes son las Inners Senshi encargadas de la protecion de el Systema Solar Interio como la protecion de la Princesa y de la Reina. En diferencia de las Outers su mission era proteger al Systema Solar exterior-

-Quieren desir que ahi mas Senshi que nosotras cinco-dijo Ami

-asi es- contesto simpremente Artemis

Las chicas que se pusienro pensativa y tratando de asimilar lo que Artemis y Luna dijieron. En eso Usagi recordo lo de ayer entoese eran ellas quien ataco al Youma

-entoses ella tambien desperto-dijo Luna con preucupasion que no pudo disimular siendo notado por los demas

-como se ven las cosas es lo mas problabre que si-dijo Artemis con pesar

-De quien hablan?-pregunto ahora Ami

-De….-pero no termino por que oyeron un grito que provenia de afuera, las chicas reconosieron la persona que esta gritando ese momento

-Motoki-gritaron las cuatro y saliendo rapidamente vieron como un Youma con el cuerpo de una persona y en lo que seria su abdomen y tronco tenian la forma de una caja regitradora lo tenia sujeto en la pared y con un rayo negro que esta saliendo de su pecho

-Motoki- dijo Makoto

-que vamos hacer? no podemos peliar de esta forma- dijo Ami

-entoses si estamos en lo correcto y ella desperto entoses….chicas rapido ponganse en un circulo Usagi tu en el medio-les mando Luna, las chicas ese momento no entendiendo de quien esta hablando Luna ovedesieron y se colocaron en circulo con Usagi en medio.

Al cerrar sus ojos en ese momento sinteron un calor que le cubrian su cuerpo y el poder correr por sus venas en ese momento en su firente de las chicas aparesio el simbolo de sus planetas regentes

-_que es este calor_-prensaron las cinco chicas al mismo tiempo

-_es el poder que se encuentra en su interior que sera despertado una vez mas al estar juntas de nuevo y el peligro que la tierra esta sufriendo las esta llamando una vez mas_-dijo una voz suave y amable

-quien...quien eres?-pregunto Usagi

-_soy quien soy, por ahora no es importante por ahora lo importante e que dejen salir ese poder que se les corresponde austede, que es su derecho desde que nacieron. despierte ese guerrera que se encuentra en ustedes y protejan a su mundo!-_dijo la voz

Las chicas que en ese momento supieron que hacer colocandose en sus poses de transformasion

-Mercuri power-

-Mars power-

-Jupiter power-

-Venus power-

-Moon Prism power-

-MAKE UP-gritaron todas juntas y en ese momento sintieron como se tranformaban en Senshi otra vez y al terminar se miraron sus guantes, su faldas

-esto..es increible-dijo Sailor Moon

-chicas Motoki esta en peligro recuerden-dijo Luna ya en su forma humana y transformada

-si-dijieron todas. ellas ya se dirijieron a donde esta Motoki ya tirado y el Youma con el cristal en su mano

-alto ahi-dijo Sailor Moon. el Youma que voltio averla con sus ojo de un color rojo sangre

-quienes son-dijo el Youma

-Soy Sailor Moon que lucha por el amor y la justicia y en el nombre de la Luna te castigare-dijo Sailor Moon asi las demas se presentaron comensando una pelea con el Youma

-rayos si que es fuerte-dijo sailor Jupiter al resivir un golpe que la lanso atras del mostrador

-Jupiter-gritaron todas Mecury fue a ver a Jupiter, el Youma dandose cuenta les lanzo un ataque a ellas, Mercury colocandose enfrente de Jupiter para protegerla en ese momento se oye una voz gritando

-Solar ray beans-aparesiendo una rayo de colo amarillo dorado que intercepto el ataque del Youma

-quien anda ahi-dijo el y mirando de donde vino ese ataque que fue de afuera vieron a otra Senshi recargada de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-Esta es una fiesta pribada o cual quiera puede entrar?-dijo esa joven con su leothar blanco su Sailor collar de color amarillo con las rayas doradas, el pelo guero en una larga trensa que descansa en su hombro derecho su fleco cae en su ojos cubriendo casi completamente su ojo izquierdo su falda de color amarillo con tres linias de color dorado su mollo del frente como el de atras de color dorado, en el centro del mollo del frente tiene un broche de color dorado con una estrella y en el centro el sol, en su frente tiene una diara dorada con una gema amarilla fuerte y el en el cuello una gargantilla de color amarilla con un sol en el medio, sus aretes en forma de sol, sus botas color amarillo con dorado al final.

-Quien eres?-pregunto Sailor Mars

-Formo parte del nuevo amaneser y anocheser de esta era, soy la Senshi de la vida, soy conosida como Sailor Sun-se presento la chica

-Sailor Sun-dijo Luna y Artemis

-Ahora no es momento de platica devemos acavar con el Youma-dijo Sun asi las chicas peliaron con el Youma y despues de unos ataque con la ayuda de Sun lograron vencer finalmente al Youma, en eso Jupiter iva a tomar el cristal pero un viento lo tomo rapidamente

-vaya si no soy yo son ustedes que fastidio-dijo Sailor Sun encojiendose de hombros, las otras dos Senshi que vieron el cristal suspirando otra perdida de tiempo no era lo que buscaban asi se lo dieron a Jupiter yy desaparesieron, nuevamente Jupiter le regreso el cristal a Motoki

-Sun que haces aqui?-dijo Luna en pose de defensa y Artemis que se encuentra en el mostrador se puso rigido como un verdadero gato

-tu no deviste de despertar Sun-dijo Artemis

-se equivocan desperte como las demas por que ahora es nuestro turno de peliar ustedes aun son deviles para enfrentarse este enemigo-respondio Sun marchandose dejando a las demas mirandosesin entender

-que esta pasando aqui-se preguntaron las cinco chicas que no entendian el comportamiento de sus guias ya despues ellas se retiraron quedado que se veriade nuevo manana ahi mismo para hablar mas del asunto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro: Traision real, la hermana mayor de Serenity

-auch auch ya vasta eso duele-se quejo Sailor Sun protejiendose la cabeza por los golpes de Luna que le dava

-jajajajajajajaja-se oye una pequena risa que iso detener a Luna y voltiando a ver de donde provenia esa risa todas vieron a un peluche de color gris que igual manera tiene la luna cresiente en su frente

-Estrella tu…-dijo Luna sorprendida, ella se detuvo de golpiar a Sailor Sun y mirando a la gata gris que se hacerco a Sun

-Hola Luna tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Estrella hacercandose y colocandose en el hombro de Sailor Sun que se avia alejado un poco cuando Luna se detuvo de golpiarle

-Vaya hasta que te apareses Estrella donde handavas eh?- Sailor Sun le pregunto a su amiga y guia, ella aun riendose por la escena que se encontro que fue tan divertida a su pareser

-andava investigando Sun, jajaja si que te veias graciosa-dijo ella a su protejida y viendo como ella se cruzo de brazos

-asi que estavas viendo vaya y se supones que eres mi guardian que lio contigo Estrella-dijo ella –bueno ya acavamos aqui y despues de resivir esa palisa de parte de Luna yo me retiro hasta la proxima chicas-dijo Sun mirando por ultima vez a Venus que la veia tambien como se marchava

-ellas….ellas como pudo ser posible-dijo Luna aun sorprendida de aver visto a Estrella nuevamente

-alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa aqui?que la verdad no entiendo nada- dijo Sailor Moon rascandose su mejilla y con una gota en la cabeza al igual que las demas. Luna ya regresando a su forma de peluche suspiro

-vamos a Crown ahi les explicaremos que sucede-dijo Artemis ya en el hombro de Venus, las chicas despues de destransformarse se dirijieron al Crown para asi saber que es lo que sucede que tiene a Luna asi.

-bievenidos-oyeron desir a alguien mas que no es Motoki, las chicas se le quedaron viendo era un chico guapo de pelo café oscuro que tiene el freco que le cai sobre sus ojos color café claros, piel blanca, alto como Mamoru el trai puesto una plallera negra con una camisa de mesclilla ensima abierta y unos pantalones khakis

-hola y Motoki-kun-dijo Usagi

-hola chicas como estan-oyeron desir a Motoki que venia del pasillo con una caja que dejo en el suelo- veo que ya conosieron a mi Nuevo ayudante el es Tenuo Haruka hoy acava de empesar a trabajar-dijo el

-hola Tenuo-Kun mucho gusto yo soy Tsukino Usagi y ellas son mis amigas, Mizuno Amy, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto y Aino Minako- dijo Usagi senarando a cada una en ese orden ya despes de otras palabras las chicas se dirijieron a su cuarto especial

Ahi ellas se sentaron en sus lugares donde mirando a Luna que esta centada en el centro con Artemis a su lado

-bueno ahora si nos diran que sucede?-dijo Minako colocandose en la posicion de lider que le corresponde

-ok la cosa esta asi chicas…-comenso Luna

"_Esta segura de esto Reina?- dijo Luna a su Reina, ellos se encuentran en el Cuarto de Reuniones del Palacio._

_-Ella a sido elegida como Sailor Sun desde su nacimiento Luna asi que es hora que tome su lujar y su responsabilidad, inisiara su entrenamiento con las Outers ellas seran su equipo y sus Guardianas-dijo la Reina a Luna, Artemis y Estrellas que se encuentran ahi con ella_

_-pero aun es muy joven apenas tiene 10 anos-dijo Estrella_

_-lo se Estrella y por eso te pido que tu seas su guia y consejera esta bien-dijo la Reina mirando a la menor de los peluches de forma de gato que se encuentran ahi presentes_

_-asi lo are mi Reina-dijo ella bajando la cabeza en forma de reverensia, asi oyeron como la puerta se habrio entrando una nina de piel blanca, pelo café oscuro que lo trai suelto hasta devajo de sus hombros con una luna en su frente_

_-me llamaste mama-dijo ella_

_-asi es Selene entra por favor-dijo ella la pequena ansintio y entro al cuarto y cerrando la puerta se hacerco sentandose en la silla que su madre le senalo. Esta es la primera vez que la pequena se encuentra en ese cuarto era una gran cuarto con una mesa rectangular con 10 sillas en la mesa que era de un café oscuro con los planetas del sistema solar y estrellas. Las paredes eran de un color café oscuro y claro que igualmente tiene pintado el Sistema Solar con los planetas estrellas y el sol_

_-Selene, te mande a llamar para comunicarte que es hora que inisies tus entrenamientos como Senshi recuerdas que cuando eras nina te contava historias sobre estas guerreras que protegen a nuestro sistema de aquellos que quieren danarnos?- le pregunto ella a su hija_

_-si recuerdo esas historias mama,pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-pregunto sin entender la pequena_

_-tiene que ver que tu eres una de esas guerreras en explisito eres Sailor Sun-dijo ella_

_-que???yo….yo soy Sailor Sun?-se sorprendio ella_

_-asi es, tu tia la hermana de tu padre era Sailor Sun, eso fue antes que fallesiera de alguna forma tu fuistes su elegida para ser su sucesora-temino de desirle a su hija mayor_

_-yo..mi tia no…no puede ser-dijo ella aun no creyendosera_

_-asi es Selene y ahora a llegado el momento que ocupes su lugar comensaras el entrenamiento con las Outers quienes vendran aqui y juntas entrenaran y formaran un equipo-le informo la Reina_

_-ok si eso es mi destino-dijo Selene"_

-Que? Selene? Quieres….. quieres desir que yo tenia una hermana mayor?-dijo Usagi sorpendida como las demas

-Selene-se pregunto en la mente Minako-ahora recuerdo ella….ella fue quien me entrego el boomerang que use cuando era Sailor V sierto? – pregunto Minako

-asi es su nombre era selenity pero sus amigas como tu y su madre la llamaban Selene ella es mayor que ustedes por 7 anos y si ella fue quien te dio ese boomerang Minako, cuando ella y las Outers terminaron su entrenamiento. Las Outers regresaron a sus planetas para asi proteger al Sistema Solar, Selene se quedo en la Luna ellas tenian ya 19 y eso fue cuando ustedes llegaron para inisia sus entrenamientos, pero Venus en ese entoses era muy devil fisicamente y Sailor Venus no sabia que hacer como las demas, ellas ni la Reina creian que ella podria ser una Senshi pero no avia otra ella como las demas fue escojida por su elemento, su planeta para que ella sea la nueva Sailor Venus, pero Selene que no se por que se metio disiendo que ella la iva a entrenar que solo le dieran cuatro anos…

"_tu la entrenaras no me hagas reir Selene-dijo Sailor Venus mirando friamente a Selene, Selene que estava con la pequena Minako coloco su mano en su hombro y dandole un pequeno apreton_

_-te lo pido madre permiteme entrenar a esta pequena nina se que lograre convertirla en una gran Senshi-dijo ella_

_-por que tanta confiasa que esta nina puede llegar a ser mas fuerte con tu entrenamiento Selene-pregunto la Reina Serenity mirando a su hija mayor_

_-Puedo ver dentro de ella un inmenso poder solo nesesita ser entrenada apropiadamente, se que con mi entrenamiento esta nina que ven aqui llegara a hacer una gran senshi y incluso llegara hacer la Lider de las Inners-_

_-jaja no me hagas reir Selene como que ella llegara hacer la lider por favor-sijo sailor Venus mirandola aun con sus ojos frios y con uan sonrisa de burla_

_-cuanto quieres apostar Venus, que ella llegara hacer la Lider-dijo ella desafiadoramente a Venus y ella regreso su Mirada_

_-asi sera entoses Selene solo tienes cuatro anos para entrenarla entendido-dijo su madre_

_-eso sera sufisiente gracias madre ahora con su permiso me retiro que Mina y yo tenemos que inisiar nuestro entrenamiento-dijo la Princesa Selene retirandose con la pequena Venus Minako."_

-asi que ella fue quien me entreno-dijo Minako

-asi es, fue un entrenamiento duro pero tu lograste salir adelante y despues de cuatro anos tu regresaste con las demas, donde entrenaste con ellas y a los 16 se les fueron entregadas sus brasaletes de transformasion y la lider fue elegida al final..-dijo Artemis

-fui yo-dijo Minako por el, Artemis asintio dejando su cabeza baja

-pero esto aun no contesta la pregunta numero uno por que no quieren que nos hacerquemos a Sun y por que ustedes se conportan asi con ella-pregunto Ami

Artemis y Luna mirandose un mometno entre si y luego de un momento Luna tomando aire y mirando a las demas

-por que ella nos traisiono-dijo Luna

-Traiciono-dijieron todas juntas

-asi es ella empeso a atrabajar para el Dark Kingdom junto a Estrella-dijo Luna algo triste ahora

_"-Reina Serenity encontramos a espias del Dark Kingdom adentro del palasio-dejandolos ver a la Reina como a la princesa y a Venus se les aparesio un rostro de gran sorpresa a ver Selene entre ellos_

_-esto es verdad explicate Selene-dijo la Reina Serenity, Selene solo se quedo callada mirando al suelo_

_-llevenselo al calabozo ya pensaremos que aremos con ellos-dijo la Reina Serenity aun sorprendida regresando a su trono y sentandose en el colocando su mano derecha sobre su rostro_

_-mama-pregunto la princesa Serene_

_-estoy bien Serena-dijo ella, mirando asia el frente se retiro de ahi asi paso un dia, el dia siguiente Selene como a los otros dos hombres fueron llevados al cuarto del trono nuevamnete_

_-emos llegado a una decision sobre su castigo ustedes-senalando a los dos hombres-su castigo por espionage y asesinato de mis guardias como vidas inoscentes seran exiliados a lo mas profundo y oscuros ricones del sistemas Kingnapor ahora llevenselos-ordeno la Reina Serenity._

_Los guardias que fueron se lo llevaron sin tener resistensias de parte de ellos, asi la Reina Serenity colocando su atension ahora en Selenity_

_-Selenity siempre imagine que tendria la traicion de alguien mas pero de ti, como pudo ser eso posible que llegaras a traicionar a tu propia jente, habla sido por esto te renunsiaste a tu puesto como futura reina del Milenio de Plata -_

_-no espera….estas llevando las conclusions muy rapido ese no fue la razon dejame que te explique-dijo Selene_

_-explicarnos que? tu traicion como puedes ser tan sinica-dijo la Reina Serenity con sus ojos llorosos pero mostrando compostura como lo que es la Reina del Imperio mas poderoso de ese Sistema_

_-no, esto tiene una explicasion no los eh traicionado mas bien me inflitre en el Dark Kingdom asi podia saber lo que ellos…-ella empeso a desir pero fue cortada por la Reina_

_-silensio no te dije que hablaras ahora, tu como Estrella que fue tu complise cumpliran con su castigo por la traicion a su propia sangre a su Reino a su gente su castigo sera el Exilio total y permanente de este Sistema Solar-dijo la Reina Serenity ya asiendo una senal para que se la llevaran y ella se sento_

_-no espera deves de escucharme lo que te digo es sierto madre por favor-mirandole y tratando de soltarse de los dos guardias y en eso vio a Venus_

_-V tu me cres verdad por favor crème que estoy disiendo es la verdad -dijo ella pero vio como bajo la mirada como las otras Inners ella en eso dejo de forsejiar se asi los guardias se la llevaron al calabozo nuevamente y ahi la manana siguiente al centro_ _de navez intergalacticas para mandarla a otro sistema"_

-y asi fue como estuvo la cosa ella, como su guia Estrella nos traicionaron-dijo Artemis ahora

-increible-dijieron las cuatro, Minako que se quedo callada y solo mirando a sus manos que estavan sobre la mesa no podia creer lo que Luna y Artemis le acabavan de desir sobre ella, sobre Selene, la que ahora recuerda. La que fue como una hermana mayor para ella, la unica persona que confio en ella

-Selene-onee-sama

-Entoses estan tras de los tres talismanes-se oyo la voz de una joven

-asi es, lo quieren para asi liberar a su mesias-dijo otra voz igual femenina

-Las cosas se estan poniendo mas difisil-dijo la joven mirando al frente e, atardeser de ese dia

N/A: hola aqui estoy de Nuevo losiento que tarde algo en subir este capitulo espero que le guste.

A por sierto en el primer capitulo olvide poner que no me pertenese Sailor Moon ni el anime y manga ni como la serie de live action todo esto le pertenese a sus creadores, yo solo los tome prestados por monitvos de entretenimiento la unica persona que me pertenese es Sailor Sun, Estrella y algunos otros personajes que iran aparesiendo como esta historia se desarolle gracias por leerla y ya sabran de mi y de esta historia mas adelante


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco: Conosiendo una nueva amiga

-hace mucho frio-se quejo Usagi que ella, Makoto, Ami y Minako que va a su misma escuela cuando no esta en sus giras, ellas ivan de camino a Crown que se quedaron ver ahi ese dia para hablar mas del asunto.

-la verdad si que hace frio-dijo Makoto regrando la bufanda de su cuello

Usagi adelantandose un poco y voltiandose a ellas-por que no vamos por un chocolate caliente Naru y las demas chicas dijieron que acavaban de abrir una nueva cafeteria aqui serca que disen-

-si estaria bien-dijo Minako que tambien se le antojo un chocolate caliente ya que si asia frio. Estaban en principios de invierno tres semanas mas eh iva ser Navidad, ellas no podian esperar

-Usagi cuidado-dijieron las tres chicas pero fue demasiado tarde Usagi choco con otra chica callendo las dos entre un montos de libros uno de ellos le cayo a la chica en la cabeza

-auch auch eso dolio-dijo la joven sobandose la cabeza y viendo a Usagi que tambien se estaba sobando su espalda- vaya si eres tu otra vez tienes que tener mas cuidado- dijo ella mirandole

-tu…yo..lo siento-dijo Usagi apenada

-esta bien no te preocupes-dijo ella empesando a recojer sus libros y su mochila que tambien se le avia caido, Usagi y las demas le ayudaron a recojer sus libros. Ami que recojio uno que le llamo su atension

-La quimioterapia en los tiempos de la Guerra mundial y la gran depression interesante-dijo ella terminando de leer el titulo del libro

-eh si, en mi clase de quimica el professor nos dejo un projecto hacerca de los funsionamientos de diferentes quimicos asi que lo desidi hacer sobre la quimioterapia-contesto ella resiviendo el libro que le entrego Ami- yo y mis malos modales losiento, me llamo Tendo Gabriela les sadularia correctamte pero como ven tengo un monton de libros-continuo ella

-no esta bien, yo soy Mizuno Ami, ellas son mis amigas Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto y Aino Minako- dijo Ami senalando a cada una de ellas

-mucho gusto, asi que tu eres la famosa Aino Minako eh-dijo Gaby

-eh…. si-dijo ella apenada

-vaya, interesante bueno no quiero ser grosera pero me tengo que ir o llegare tarde adios espero que tengas mas cuidado Tsukino-san-dijo sonriendo picaramente, Usagi iva a desir algo pero se dio cuenta que la estaba bromeando y tambien que ya estava lejos para que la escuchara

-oye espera-dijo Ami pero ya se avia ido

-que pasa Ami?-pregunto Makoto mirandole extano

-esto, se le callo su cartera-dijo ella ensenadosela a las chicas, ellas viendole que era sierto ya que en el frente tenia su I.D del Instituto Mugen

-Instituto Mugen eh?, eh escuchado que es una escuela de muy alto nivel academico como deportivo y artistico, solo los mejores estudiantes en estas areas son haceptados en esa escuela-dijo Minako

-Instituto Mugen-dijo alguien detras de ellos. Las chicas voltiandose y se encontraron con Tendo Haruka el ayudante del Motoki que venia con alguien mas, una joven muy bonita pelo café oscuro ondulado pasando sus hombros, piel clara y sus ojos de un café claro

-hola Tenuo-kun como estado?-dijo Ami

-hola Mizuno-san, Tsukino-san y Aino-san bien y ustedes-dijo Haruka

-bien y quien es tu acompanante?-pregunto Usagi

-oh si verdad ella es una buena amiga Kaou Michiru, Michiru-chan ellas son Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto y Aino Minako son amigas del Motoki-kun-dijo Haruka a Michiru, ella sonriendo amablemente

-mucho gusto chicas-dijo ella

-oh es verdad hey Tenuo-Kun una chica que acavamos de tropesar con ella tiro esto y ella usava el mismo univorme que ustedes asi que supongo van en la misma escuela podrias darselo por nosotras por favor-dijo Ami entregandole la cartera a Haruka

-por supuesto-Haruka dijo abriendo la cartera para ver la foto de la chica que tenia que buscar sorprendiendose a ver la foto de la chica -por supuesto nosotros se la entregaremos-dijo Haruka, las demas asintieron asi despues de despedirse se dirijieron al Crown donde ya estava Rei esperandolas

-vaya llegaron tarde apuesto que Usagi tuvo la culpa-dijo ella fingiendo un suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

-no es verdad que mala eres Rei-chan-se quejo Usagi haciendo un puchero como nina chiquita

-bueno ya no, tenemos cosas mas importantes de que discutir-dijo Artemis para detener a esas dos

-vaya si asi es como se conportan las Sailor Senshi estoy sorprendida como es que lograron vencer al Dark Kingdom

-Estrella-dijieron todas y Luna aun con mal humor

-hola chicas-dijo ella con una sonrisa, bueno lo que paresia ser una sonrisa

-Que haces aqui?-dijo Luna enojada en su forma humana

-tranquila Lunita, Sun me mando aqui para desirle lo que sabemos sobre el enemigo que se enfrentaran ahora-dijo simplemente y bajando las escaleras y subiendo a la mesa junto a Artemis

-como si lo nesesitaramos por que no mejor te vaz de aqui eh-dijo Luna de mala gana

-oh vamos Luna ya puedes olvidar hacerca del pasado-dijo ella

-no y no me gusta tener que escucharte a una…-pero fue detenida por Artemis para que no se pelien

-bueno solo les dire esto rapido asi para irme, asi esta la cosa Los Cazadores de la Muerte son un grupo que vienen de las afueras del Sistema Solar como pueden saber ya. Su lider es un demonio de nombre Grondel, el poseo el cuerpo de un hombre de lo que hemos investigado es del professor Tomoe como?, cuando? eso aun no lo sabemos pero bueno. Lo que ellos quieren son los tres Talismanes-

-tres talismans?-preguntaron todos

-asi es los tres talismans son, tres talismans que se encuentran adentro de los corazones puros estos son tralismanes muy poderosos que al unirlos aparesera la esfera solar o tambien conosida la Esfera de la vida, solo su verdadera duena es capas de hacerla apareser y utilisarla esto ellos no lo saben, ellos lo quieren para liberar a su Senor un demonio de nombre Faraon 90-

-Faraon 90?- pregunto Minako

-si Faraon 90 es un poderoso demonio que si el logra ser liberado de su carcel dimensional eso singnificaria el fin del mundo o conosido como el silensio-termino de explicar Estrella

-quieres desir que si sea que se llame sale de su carcel sera el final del planeta-dijo Makoto

-y no solo del planeta si no del universo entero- lo ultimo que dijo estrella sorprendio a las demas

-del..- Ami

-Universo…-dijo Makoto

-Entero-dijieron Rei y Usagi

-asi es, asi que nuestra tarea es que por niuna forma dejar que Los Cazadores de la Muerte optengan los Tres Talismanes y encontrar a la duena de esta Esfera-dijo Estrella ya bajandose de la mesa y dirijiendose a las escaleras- bueno eso era todo ahora me voy de aqui antes de ser acesinada por Luna que tiene una cara-dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente y ya marchandose

-vaya asi que las cosas estan peor de lo que creiamos-dijo con pesar Artemis

-la verdad que si-dijo Luna mirando las chicas que igual que ellos no sabian que pensar-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en algo tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo ella

-pero como dijo Estrella no sabemos quienes tienen los Talismanes ni donde se encueuntran los Cazadores de la Muerte, viendo como esta la cosa solo nos queda esperar a que ataquen para asi poder hacer algo no creen?-dijo Ami siendo la rasionar como siempre

-creo que Ami tiene razon no nos queda de otra que solo esperar-dijo Minako

-Pues que mas da, solo espero que todo salga bien en esta pelea-dijo Usagi asiendo que las demas asintancon la cabezavaja ya que recordaron lo que paso la ultimavez que pelearon. La tierra fue destruida y la muerte de Minako

-bueno ya no seamos tan pesimistas se que saldremos de esta sera una dura batalla pero saldremos bien-dijo Makoto para animar a sus amigas lograndolo y con una afirmasion de las demas. Asi ya se fueron a sus casas y Minako que se dirijio a el restourante donde se quedo a ver con sacho y unos amigos suyos que se los quiere presetar para que quien sabe? Ella llegando al Restaurante

-Le puedo servir en algo Senorita?-dijo la Hostess

-si tengo una reservasion al nombre Sageo me estan esperando-dijo Minako

La hostess buscando en su libro por unos segundos.Cuando lo encontro

-Oh si por aqui porfavor-dijo ella guiando a Minako a la mesa donde ella vio a su manager y a otra persona un joven de como 24 o 25 anos, pelo negro corto piel clara,

-buenas noches lamento la tardansa-dijo Minako saludando a los presentes

-Buenas noches Minako te quiero presentar a un buen amigo Yamamoto Shen el es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, Shen ella es mi crente Aino Minako-los presento

-mucho gusto Aino-san-dijo Shen con una sonrisa amable

-igualmente Yamamoto-kun-dijo Minako

-no llamame Shen como los demas, nunca me a gustado que me llamen por mi apellido-dijo Shen

-ok entoses tu tambien llamame Minako-dijo Minako

-y como ah estado esa nina Shen?-dijo Sacho

-ella bien por ahi anda no se por que tarda tanto le dije que teveria aqui, pero no se por que esta tardado-le respondio el mirando su reloj y despues se dirijio a Minako-Sa-chan me conto que vaz a hacer un concierto con este grupo Mistic Roses sierto?-pregunto Shen

-asi es, aun no las conosco pero si, manana las voy a conocer y asi ya nos pondremos deacuerdo para ver lo que aremos para el concierto-les informo Minako a Shen

-eso suena interesante Minako-san y dinos como fue que quisiste ser una cantante-pregunto el de nuevo

-bueno, siempre me a gustado cantar y bueno despues de un concierto de navidad en mi escuela fue donde Sacho me encontro y asi empese mi carrera-dijo ella

-vaya interesante-dijo alguien tras de Minako, ella voltiandose a ver a una joven de pelo café oscuro, unos ojos color cafes oscuros con su fleco que le cubli casi todo su ojo izquierdo, piel morenita claro

-_es..es la chica de esta manana_-penso Minako sorprendida

-vaya nos volvemos a ver Aino-san-dijo ella sonriendo-lamento la tardansa tuve mucho que hacer el dia de hoy mas que el tonto de Kyo no me ayudo para nada fue todo lo contrario-dijo ella

-se conosen?-pregunto Saoge

-esta tarde cuando la amiga de Aino-san choco conmigo-contesto Gaby sonriendo –y como has estado Sa oji-san -dijo ella ya saludando con un abrazo a su padrino

-muy bien Gaby y tu?-pregunto el ya soltando a su ahijada y ella se sento junto a Minako quien se le quedo viendo algo sorprendida

-bien, como siempre en la escuala corriendo-dirijiendose a Minako-no sabes cuantos chicos te puedes encontrair ahi-le dijo guinandole un ojo

-Gaby que nina nunca cambias -pregunto el

-asi es Sa-chan no ahi nada que hacer con esta nina-dijo Shen dandole un pequeno golpe en la cabeza de Gaby que ella se sobo y sacandole la lengua asiendo reir a los demas

-si pero aun asi me quierers no- Gaby le dijo .

Ya siendo interumpidos por el mesero que tomo su order y despues de resivirla despues siguieron su platica entre ellos

-asi que vaz en Juban High School eh?-dijo Gaby

-si asi es-dijo Minako

-eh escuchado que es una buena escuela sierto-dijo Gaby sonriendo

-si no tanto como tu escuela pero si, mis amigas y yo vamos ahi a escepsion de una que vaa otra escuela-dijo Minako

-Ya veo-dijo Gaby. Ya siendo tarde, Sacho y MInako se fueror por un lado como Shen y Gaby se fueron por el suyo no sin antes despedirse

-aver cuando hacemos algo asi de nuevo Sa-chan-dijo Shen despidiendose de el

-si nos vemos despues –dijo el –trata de ya no meterte en tantos problemas Gaby-dijo cuando se despidio de ella con un abrazo

-lo tratare pero yo no soy quien los busca, ellos son los que me buscan y me encuentran-dijo ella en broma

-si que no tienes remedio por lo menos ya no esta esa chica con la que siempre te metias en problemas-dijo el

-si…bueno por lo menos el mundo tiene paz ya que no estamos juntas niaca niaca-dijo ella aun bromeando

-siempre bromeas de esas cosas Tendo-san-dijo Minako

-siiiiii. Es divertido bueno me voy ya que manana tengo que levantarme tenprano que flojera-dijo ella

-si manana a la escuela de nuevo-dijo Minako

-si el que puso la regla de la escula tiene que pagar. Espero verte de nuevo Minako-san -dijo Gaby ya marchandose con Shen que estaban hblando entre si como siempre. Minako y Sacho tambien ya se fueron a sus departamentos asi terminado otro dia lleno de sorpresas

-fue un dia muy interesante no? Artemis-dijo Minako ya preparandose para acostarse

-si asi es Minako-dijo el

Mientras por otro lado en un balcon se encuentra una persona mirando una foto cuidadosamente

-asi que estas aqui despues de todo, tanto tiempo sin verte amiga

N/A: bueno aqui esta otro chapter lamento la tardansa ya que se me iso difisil sacar esto ya que no sabia si ponerlo de esta forma o otra, espero que les guste.

Por sierto tuve dos Reviws por los otros chapters muchas gracias por ellos y se me olvido desirles en los otros chapters que si Habra un poco de Serena y Daien pero ellos son personajes secundarios mi historia es mas sobre la amistad de Venus y Sun en esta vida como en la pasada espero que le guste y supongo que ya tuvieron sus suspechas de quien es Sun y eso y si no se los dejare de tarea en averuguarlo y si no puedes ya lo sabran en los siguentes chapters que se la pasen bien en esta Navida

Feliz Navidad y ano nuevo espero suvie el siguiente chapter antes de que termine este ano.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis: Conosiendo a las Rosas, una nota?

Minako ya saliendo de Crown se dirijio asia el estudio ya que finalmente iva a conoser las famosas Mistic Rosas sus amigas le hablaron sobre ellas y escuchar unos cuantas cansiones de ellas y no eran nada malas para ya ser famosas. Ella iva a dar la vuelta a una calle cuando escucho alguien gritar

-el enemigo-dijo Artemis, Minako asintio y dirjiendose asia aya vio como otro Youma estava atacando a un joven, Minako prono saco su Celular y le llamo a las chicas

-tenemos problemas, otra vez estan atacando en la tienda de electronica de la calle cuarenta cinco vengan pronto-

-vamos para aya-oyo desir a Ami quien fue quien contesto

-Venus Power Make-up-tranformandose ella y dirijiendose asia la pelea –oye tu dejalo en paz no tienes derecho a meterte con alguien que esta asiendo lo que le gudta soy la Senshi del amor y la bellesa, soy Sailor Venus y en nombre de Venus te castigare

-una intrusa ya veras- dijo el Youma lansando un ataque que Venus apenas logro evitar

-vaya eso estuvo cerca Venus love me chain-lanso ella su poder pero el Youma lo detuvo fasil mente-pero que?- resiviendo otro ataque ahora si golpiandole de lleno en el pecho y lansandola a una pared

-ahora te acavare-dijo el lansando otro ataque. Venus en el suelo cerro los ojos para esperar el ataque que deseguro dolera, pero el ataque nunca llego, ella abrio los ojos para ver encontrandose una persona enfrente de ella. La persona voltio a verla

-creo que nesesitas algo de ayuda no?-dijo ella sonriendo

-otra intrusa quien eres?-dijo el Youma

-para que gasto mi nombre con un cacho de chatarra que todos modos sera destruido Ray solar beans-dijo ella y el ataque golpio al Youma ahora si lastimandolo de lleno

-Urgg esto es intorerante-dijo el Youma lanzandole otro ataque que ella evito protegiendose a ella misma y a Venus

-vaya eres mas devil de lo que pense si que me desepsionas-dijo la joven levantandose y mirando al Youma preparandose a atacarlo como el Youma estava preparando otro ataque para lansarselo a ella

-alto ahi-dijo una voz, ellos voltiaron a ver de donde provenia la voz encontrandose con las demas Senshi

-vaya ustedes llegan tarde saben-dijo la joven

-callate Sun-dijo Luna que estava ya con su forma humana, asi las sais Senshi peliaron con el Youma

-Aqua Mits-lanso su poder Mercury logrando golpiar al Youma, el resiviendolo con poco dano

-Wold Shaking-aparesiendo una bola de energia color Amarillo y golpiando al Youma lastimandole bastante ahora

-quien…rayos me ataco-dijo el Youma enojado y mirando de donde vino la bola de energia enontrandose con tres figures en la entrada de la tienda dos de ellas estavan juntas y la otra recargada del marco de la puerta

-formo parte de una nueva era, sintiendo el viento soplar soy la Senshi de los vientos, soy Sailor Uranus

-Yo tambien formo parte de una nueva era, oyendo las olas marinas, soy la Senshi de las profundidades soy Sailor Neptune

-y no son las unicas, pertenesco al Rincon mas oscuro de este Systema, guardiana del tiempo y revolucion, soy la Senshi del cambio Sailor Pluto es mi nombre- aparesiendo junto a Uranus y Neptne otra joven mas alta y mayor que ellas dos con el pelo Negro verdoso con una sebolla y el pelo largo callendo en pico hasta sus tobillos su leotard sin mangas su sailor collar de color Negro, sin hombreras. Su moos que se encuentras en frente en su pecho de color rojo oscuro con un broche circular del mismo color pero un poco mas oscuro y atras de su falda un moo de un rojo mas claro, sus guantes blancos hasta sus codos con Negro en el final de ellos, una gargantilla de color Negro con una gema circular colgando de esta, arêtes de color rojos en forma de aros. Alrededor de su cintura un sinturon con llaves de todas figures y tamanos, en su mano un baculo en forma de llave y al final una esfera de granate de color rojo

-Sailor Pluto-dijo Sailor Sun algo sorprendida

-tanto tiempo Sun-dijo ella, las chicas comensaron a pelear de Nuevo con el Youma ya que las interumpio en el rencuntro. Cuando Uranus, Neptune y Sun convinaron sus movimientos y sus atauques venciendo al enemigo, Ellas fueron al chico viendo que no es el talisman.

-otra perdida de tiempo no es-dijo Uranus regresandole el talisman al chico que al regresar a su cuerpo recupero su color. Las Outers ya marchandose y tambien Sun se fue, las chicas aun ahi algo sorprendidas por lo que paso

-alguien puede explicarme que fue eso que paso?-dijo Jupiter a sus amigas

-ni idea Makoto, eso….fue increible- dijo Mercury

-si-dijo Venus ya sacudiendo su cabeza- ahi no tengo que irme ya voy un poco tarde nos vemos chicas,-dijo ella destransformandose tras una luz de color anaranjado ella tomando ah Artemis en sus manos se dirijio a la salida y se dirijio al Estudio de nuevo.

En el estudio Minako se encontro con Sacho y otro Senor esperandole en el despacho de Sacho (N/A:disculpen es que no se como se llama realmente su manager solo se que asi le llama ella si por casualidad alguien sabe como se llama por favor diganme), ella entro encontrandoselo sentado y los dos con una cara de pocos amigos

-llegas tarde Minako-dijo su manager enojado

-si lo se lo lamento avia unas cosas que tenia que hacer-dijo Minako un poco nerviosa ya que no es comun que Sacho se enoje pero cuando lo hace es para temblar.

-esta bien-suspirando-Minako el es Mizuno Sigure el manager de las Rosas Mizuno-san ella es mi clienta Aino Minako- los presento el

-Mucho gusto Mizuno-sama-dijo Minako asiendo una pequena reverensia

-el gusto es mio Aino-san-dijo Mizuno tambien haciendo una pequena reverensia-bueno vamos que las Rosas nos esperan-dijo el y Sacho se levantaron y dirijiendose a la puerta seguidos por Minako que solo asintio, ellos van caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta donde podian oir ruidos y abriendo la puerta se encontraron con un expectaculo, dos de las Rosas estaban peliando con los palos de la bateria de una de ellas y la otra solo las veia divertida

-Chicas-dijo el manager de ellas, las chicas deteniendose al escuchar la voz de su manager y voltiando ver a la puerta, donde el se encuentra con los brazos cruzados y molesto

-Manager hola- dijo una de las jovenes que es un poco alta que Minako pelo café oscuro, piel morenita clara. Ella tray puesto un pantaloon blanco una plallera azul cielo y un antifas color blanco que cbre sus ojos-como se encuentra manager-dijo ella ya separandose de su companera y mirando a su manager

-Ni lo intentes Rosa Gigantea les dije que se mantengan trnquilas y que fue lo que me encuntro un expectaculo que are con ustedes-dijo el negando con la cabeza y suspirando derotado ya que era lo mismo con estas chicas – bueno ya vengan quiero presentarles a la que aran el concierto ella es Aino Minako, Aino-san ellas son Rosa Chineses- senalando a la chica con el otro palo, de pelo café claro piel blanca, que trai puesto un pantaloon de mesclilla y una plallera roja y un antifas rojo le cubre los ojos- Ella es Rosa Foetida- senalando ahora a la joven de pelo Negro hasta los hombros, con un short negro que le queda devajo de las rodillas y una plallera amarilla con la frase "bad girl forever" en letras verdes y con un antifas Amarillo que cubre sus ojos-y esta chica como dije antes es Rosa Gigantea-dijo senalando a la chica que esta frente a ellos

-mucho gusto-dijo Minako asiendo una reverensia

-mucho gusto-dijieron las tres asiendo lo mismo

-bueno como ya se conosen devemos de ponernos deacuerdo como va estar la cosa, las cansiones que van a tocar y las que van a ser en dueto RosaGigantea y Minako-san ok-dijo el manager de las Rosas y ellas asintieron. Ellos se dirijieron a la sala de juntas donde comensaron sus planes

Despes de casi tres horas de platicas y en ponerse deacuerdo las chicas ivan de camino a su cuarto para recojer sus cosas

-Si que estara interesante este concierto-dijoRosa Feotida

-Si que lo estara-dijo ahora Rosa Chineses y viendo que Rosa Gigantea no dijo nada voltiaron a ver a lado izquierdo de Rosa Feotida y vieron que no esta ella

-y ahora donde se metio esta chica-dijo Rosa Chineses

-quien se metio donde-pregunto alguien atras de ellas y voltiando se encontraron con su amiga

-donde te metistes?-pregunto Rosas Chineses algorespirando ondamente ya que las avia asustado

-fui al bano losiento no les dije y averlas asustado-dijo riendo un poco

Asi ellas llegaron a su cuarto donde se encontraban antes,mientras tanto Minako que llego a su camerino para descansat un rato y tomar a Artemis para irse, cuando abrio la puerta ydando un paso vio un papel doblado tirado en el suelo,ella lo recojio y mirandolo algo estano. Minako serando la puerta dejo su botella de agua en su escritorio y sentandose veia el papel

-que pasa Minako- ella ayo la voz de su guardian y amigo

-alguien me dejo esta nota-dijo ella

-abrela para saber que tiene adentro-dijo el,ella asintiendo la abrio y la comenso a leer, cuando la termino quedo sorprendida-no puede ser….-logro desir ella

-que pasa? Que dise la nota?-pregunto Artemis, ella le enseno la nota y el la comenso a leer

Nota

Te espero en la playaserca de la autopista 49 a las 12:00 manana tenemos que hablar ven sola

SS

-es una nota de….-no terminado lo que iva a desr por la sorpresa, despues de ya tranquilisarse ellos se dirijieron asia afuera y a su departamento para descansar desidieron que ivan air solo ellos dos

Esa misma noche en la playa se encuentras cuatro figuras tres de un lado y una del otro separadaspor unos cuantos centimetros

-nunca pense que fueran ustedes-dijo la voz de una joven

-lo mismo desimos-dijo la voz de otra joven

N/A: bueno aqui tienen otro capitulo lamento la tardansa espero que ayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y Ano Nuevo, yo si me la pase vastante bien, vaya Sailor Pluto ah aparesido quien sera? Quienes seran las demas Senshi? Quienes seran Mistic Roses? Usteden lo saben yo no, bueno nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo

Adelantos del capitulo Siete: Enfrentamientos entre dos amigas del pasado

-Asi que los peluches te dijieron hacerca del pasado-dijo Sun con los brazos cruzados

-asi es-dijo Venus

-y tu que crees?-le pregunto Sun

-yo…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete: Enfrentamiento entre las amigas del pasado. Sun cuenta la verdad

N/A hola aquí estoy de nuevo lamento la tardanza pero bueno este será un capitulo algo largo espero y ahora si hoy sabremos la verdad, que paso ese día en el pasado. Sun se abrirá a Venus contándole lo que paso le creerá? No lo sabrán a menos que lean este capítulo que lo disfruten espero lograr darle un poco de drama a este capítulo.

En las afueras de un cuarto se pueden oír la canción de alguien con guitarras y batería

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright

Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

Minako desde el otro lado del cuarto que la divide por un vidrio está viendo a las otras tres chicas tocando y cantando. Ella se encuentra sentada con su manager y el otro manager

-Son muy buenas-comento Minako

-Asi es lo son- Dijo el manager de las tres rosas

Minako las seguía viendo más que nada a Rosa Gigantea por qué no sabía el por qué pero tenía un presentimiento que la conoce de algún lado pero no sabe de donde

[Chorus:]

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

I'm mean, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand

I hate it when they go out, and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

[Chorus]

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

I'm mean, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

Give me an A (always give me what I want)

Give me a V (be very very good to me)

R (are you gonna treat me right)

I (I can put up a fight)

Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

My Cinderella story scene

When do you think they'll finally see

[Chorus]

That you're not not not gonna get any better

You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

I'm mean, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Alright

Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Ellas terminaron con el pequeno solo de la guitarra de Rosa Gigantea

-Muy bien chicas-dijo su manager desde el alta voz de sus audífonos que trae puestos

-Estuvo bien?- pregunto Rosa Chineses

-Si estuvo muy bien-dijo ahora Saoge

-Ok- dijo Rosa Foetida

Las chicas se quitaron los audífonos y recogieron sus cosas. Rosa Gigantea coloco su guitarra en el estuche y colocándosela en el hombro

-Finalmente acabamos con esto-dijo ella

-Si pero tenemos más que grabar y con ella- dijo Rosa Chineses y señalando a donde se encuentra Minako

-Tu si que sabes como desilusionar a alguien no Chineses- dijo ahora Rosa Foetida

-Así es- contesto Rosa Chineses

-jajaja vamos chicas no discutan entre se, será divertido grabar con Aino-san….no me des esa cara Foetida tu sabes que es la verdad-dijo Rosa Gigantea

-cállate Gigantea- se quejo Rosa Foetida cruzándose de brazos a ver su amigas riéndose como siempre de ella.

Ya por la noche las chicas se encuentran en su cuarto ya que acababan de terminar por ese día las grabaciones

-Finalmente lista para ir a mi casa a dormir- dijo Rosa Foetida

-Si que tienes razón estoy muerta, si que se pasa Shigon-sama-

-Ni me lo digas repetir away from the sun como 20 veces mi garganta duele-informo Rosa Gigantea guardando su guitarra en su estuche y colocándola en su hombro –bueno chicas nos vemos después ya que yo me largo de aquí bye-

-bye Gigantea- dijeron las otras dos Rosas

Rosa Gigantea iba caminando por el pasillo donde cuando paso por una puerta y vio salir Minako

-Aino-san hola retirándote para tu casa?-pregunto Rosa Gigantea

-Si y tu?- contesto Minako

-También tengo que terminar mi tarea e ir a la cama-contesto Roda Gigantea –bueno hasta luego Aino-san, no vemos mañana – retirándose

Minako que se quedo ahí un momento –cada vez que estoy con ella tengo esta sensación que la conozco pero de donde- sacudiendo su cabeza se dirigió a la cuando escucho un grito reconociendo la persona Shacho

-Shacho!- ella corriendo asía donde venia el grito. Minako escondiéndose en uno de los cuartos se transformo

-Venus Power Make-up- ya transformada llego a la oficina de Shacho donde vio a Youma atacando a shacho

-Oye tu dejalo-

-Una intrusa-dijo el Youma dejando a shacho y atacando a Sailor Venus

-Venus-love-me chain- ella ataco al Youma pero como las ultimas peleas no le iso daño

-reyos pero que?-ella fue envestida por el Youma ahora sujetada en la pared

-No…puedo respirar-

- Solar ray beans- el ataque alejo el Youma de Sailor Vanus – vaya siempre tengo que encontrarme con los Youmas atacando a Venus nanana-moviendo su dedo- eso si que es un gran error-

Ella ya con velocidad se dirigió al Youma y golpeándolo en el esomago. El se coloco sus manos en su estomago, Sun ahora patiandole en la cabeza lazándole a la pared en eso uvo otro poder

-World Shakings-

El ataque le dio directamente al mYuma acabando con el

-Wow crei que no se aparecerían chicas-

-ya vez- Sailor Uranos vio el cristal y no era ella moviendo la cabeza- no es-

Sailor Venus levantándose con la ayuda de Sailor Sun suspiro en alivio, Uranus le lanzo el corazón a Sailor Sun y ellas se fueron

-Bueno creo que esto le pertenece a el- dándole el corazón a Venus y marchándose

-Espera!- dijo Venus

Sailor sun deteniéndose pero no voltio a verle –Que?

-Por que?-

-Por que que?-contesto Sun

-Por que nos ayudas, porque…urgg no se –

-si recibiste mi nota- vio que Venus asintió-Ok nos veremos en un par de horas hasta entonces V-

Ya marchándose

-V es como me solía llamar en el pasado-suspirando ya ella le regreso el cristal a shacho y marchándose

A las doce en punto Minako llego a la playa donde Sailor Sun le dijo que la vería, transformándose en Sailor Venus camino asía la playa donde avia unas rocas en donde vio Sailor Sun sobre una de ellas y mirando a la luna

-Sun- dijo Venus. Sailor Sun se voltio y vio a Venus caminado asia ella

-Veniste- ella se bajo de la roca y dirigió hacia ella –ok-

-Por que nos traicionaste?- Venus hiendo al grano

Sun sorprendida un momento luego colocando su rostro sin sentimiento alguno

--Asi que los peluches te dijeron acerca del pasado-dijo Sun con los brazos cruzados  
-asi es-dijo Venus

-y tu que crees?-le pregunto Sun mirando asía la luna otra vez

-yo no se que creer- dijo Venus honestamente

Sun la voltio a ver y suspirando –por que no me sorprende, tu no me creíste esa vez por qué creerme ahora –sacudiendo su cabeza –por que me moleste en esto nos vemos Venus-

-Espera no…no te vayas-

Sun deteniéndose – que quieres?-

-La verdad dime que paso ese día, en el pasado que hacías con ellos?- pregunto Venus

-Enserio quieres saber- Venus asintió con la cabeza. Sun mirando asía arriba. Hacia a luna que una vez hace mucho tiempo fue su hogar.

-Yo quería saber, quería ayudar a las Outers ellas eran mi equipo después de todo así que por eso renuncie a la corona, por que yo quería ser una Senshi no la Reina- dijo Sun aun mirando a la luna, Venus viendo a la persona que una vez fue su mentor, su hermana mayor, su amiga

_"-Estas segura?- Sailor Uranus le pregunto a Selene su amiga_

_-Si- contesto ella y mirando a Neptune, Pluto y Saturn sus guardianas, compañeras pero sobre todo sus amigas_

_-No lo sé Selene es arriesgado- dijo Saturn la menor de las cinco_

_-Lo se Hotaru-chan pero necesito hacerlo, ustedes son mis amigas además si lo hacemos lograremos saber que es lo que treman y así lo podremos detener-_

_-Odio decir esto, pero Selene tiene razón es nuestra misión proteger el sistema solar- mensiono Neptune hablando por primera vez_

_-Esta bien te ayudaremos-dijo una resignada Pluto_

_-ok este es el plan- dijo Sun"_

-Por eso renunciaste a la corona?- pregunto Venus

-Así es, sabia que Metalia y la Reina Beril tramaban algo, entonces fue cuando le dije a la Reina que renunciaba a la corona-

_"-Selene pero… como la mayor es tu derecho es tu posision- dijo una sorprendida Reina_

_-Lo se madre pero se que Serena será una mejor Reina que yo asi que deseo darle mi lugar a mi hermana- contesto Selene_

_-Esta bien Selene como dese- menciono la Reina del Milenio de Plata"_

-Después de que le dije a mi madre que renuncio me dirige con las demás a la tierra. Nos infiltramos en el Dark Kingdom como humanas ellos no supieron que éramos las senshi del milenio, así fue más fácil, pero…

_" Las cinco chicas se encuentran en el palacio con dos capitanes del Dark Kingdom en el Milenio de Plata, ellos fueron mandados para checar la seguridad y saber encontrar en donde se encuentra el cristal plateado_

_-no está aquí- dijo uno de ellos_

_-quien está ahí?- se oyó la voz de uno de los guardias_

_-rápido por aquí- dijo Selene corriendo asía el lado contrario, ellos lograron escapar ese guardia pero se encontraron con otros. Selene encerró a las demás chicas en un cuarto y ella como los otros dos hombres fueron atrapados y llevados con la Reina._

_-Reina Serenity encontramos a espías del Dark Kingdom adentro del palasio-dejandolos ver a la Reina como a la princesa y a Venus se les apareció un rostro de gran sorpresa a ver Selene entre ellos_

_-esto es verdad explícate Selene-dijo la Reina Serenity, Selene solo se quedo callada mirando al suelo_

_-llévenselo al calabozo ya pensaremos que aremos con ellos-dijo la Reina Serenity aun sorprendida regresando a su trono y sentándose en el colocando su mano derecha sobre su rostro_

_En el calabozo Satun, Pluto, Uranus y Neptune la fueron a ver. Selene se encuentra sentada en el piso con su espalda recargada en la pared, con sus piernas recargadas en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas_

_-Selene-_

_Selene levanto su cabeza y vio a las demás_

_-Chicas que…que hacen aquí?- pregunto ella levantándose y hiendo asia ellas_

_-Como estas?- pregunto Saturn_

_-Bien creo- dijo Selene_

_-Hablaremos con la Reina le diremos que…-_

_-No- le interrumpió Selene- no digan que ustedes también estuvieron en esto-_

_-Pero…-iva a decir Neptune_

_-No ..por favor chicas..si..si ella llega a saber que ustedes estuvieron en esto serán exiliadas también, las…las necesito aquí para que la protejan por favor- dijo Selene con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_-Esta bien- dijo Uranus_

_-Que? Pero-iva a desir Saturn_

_-Estare bien pequeña Saturn solo has lo que le pido ok, no digan anda- dijo Selene. Sus amigas asintieron al final y asi después de un rato mas se retiraron dejando a Selene sola nuevamente. Selene mirando por la ventana al palacio_

_-Lo lamento madre, Serena_

_La mañana siguiente en el salón real_

_-hemos llegado a una decisión sobre su castigo ustedes-señalando a los dos hombres-su castigo por espionaje y asesinato de mis guardias como vidas inocentes serán exiliados a lo mas profundo y oscuros rincones del sistemas Kingnapor ahora llévenselos-ordeno la Reina Serenity._

_Los guardias que fueron se lo llevaron sin tener resistencias de parte de ellos, asi la Reina Serenity colocando su atención ahora en Selenity_

_-Selenity siempre imagine que tendría la traición de alguien mas pero de ti, como pudo ser eso posible que llegaras a traicionar a tu propia gente, habla sido por esto te renunciaste a tu puesto como futura reina del Milenio de Plata -_

_-no espera….estas llevando las conclusión muy rápido ese no fue la razon déjame que te explique-dijo Selene_

_-explicarnos que? tu traición como puedes ser tan sínica-dijo la Reina Serenity con sus ojos llorosos pero mostrando compostura como lo que es la Reina del Imperio mas poderoso de ese Sistema_

_-no, esto tiene una explicasion no los eh traicionado mas bien me infiltre en el Dark Kingdom así podia saber lo que ellos…-ella empezó a decir pero fue cortada por la Reina_

_-silencio no te dije que hablaras ahora, tu como Estrella que fue tu cómplice cumplirán con su castigo por la traición a su propia sangre a su Reino a su gente su castigo sera el Exilio total y permanente de este Sistema Solar-dijo la Reina Serenity ya asiendo una senal para que se la llevaran y ella se sentó_

_-no espera debes de escucharme lo que te digo es cierto madre por favor-mirándole y tratando de soltarse de los dos guardias y en eso vio a Venus_

_-V tu me crees verdad por favor créeme que estoy diciendo es la verdad -dijo ella pero vio como bajo la mirada como las otras Inners ella en eso dejo de forcejear se asi los guardias se la llevaron al calabozo nuevamente y ahí la mañana siguiente al centro de naves intergalácticas para mandarla a otro sistema"_

-Así fue como termine en otro sistema, un sistema no muy lindo que digamos- mirando asía la luna -cuando Estrella me encontró y me dio mi brazalete de transformación tuve una pelea con uno de los Youma. Después de la pelea fue como un shock que corrió por mi cuerpo recordando todo- mirando ahora a Venus.

-Ese día el mes pasado, recordé toda mi vida pasada también la destrucción del sistema. Supe que la pelea estaba cerca así que no me quedo de otra que robar una nave y fue de regreso al sistema pero cuando llegue fue demasiado tarde….-

_"Selene llego a la luna y aterrizando en la plataforma salió de la nave corriendo pero deteniéndose, su sangre se congelo con lo que se encontró enfrente de ella, destrucción, cuerpos por donde quiere_

_-Serena, madre- ella corrió para el palacio transformándose_

_-Sun prims power make-up- ella transformándose llego al palacio buscando a su madre y hermana. Cuando encontró a su madre peliando con uno de los Shitennou._

_-Madre- ella corrió a ayudar a su madre, la Reina tenía problemas en quitarse de enzima a Zoicite, Sailor Sun uso su poder para alejar a Zocitie de su madre_

_-Pero que?- voltiando a ver a Sailor Sun- Princesa finalmente te nos reunes, si que te extrañamos en el Reino-_

_-Alejate de ella Zocitie-_

_-Que ahora eres una de ellas, cuando juraste lealtal a Reina Beril- dijo Zocitie_

_Sailor Sun invocando su espada- Lo que ise era solo para saber lo que tramaban si que fueron unos tontos en creer que me uni a ustedes- negando con la cabeza- crei que eran mas inteligentes-_

_-Ya lo veremos- atacándola, los dos comensado una pelea en espadas entre los dos, Sun atacando como cubriéndose. Cuando los dos saltaron para dar el golpe final el uno al otro. Los dos cayeron parados dando la espalda uno al otro. En eso Zocitie callo al suelo. La Reina con lagrimas viendo a su hija mayor ahí aun parada respirando agitadamente cuando la vio caer en sus rodillas y luego completamente al suelo_

_-Selene- corrió asía ella, voltiandola mirando una herida profunda en su costado, Zocitite le irlo_

_-Selene-_

_-Ma..madre- dijo Selene abriendo los ojos y con respiración agitada_

_-Selene por favor resiste- rompiendo una piesa de su vestido y con ella poniendo presien en la herida de su hija_

_-Ma..madre….lo..lamento- tomando aire- yo…yo nu..nunca los tracione…me..me infiltre por..por que supe que esta…están pra…praniando atacarnos- respirando profundamente_

_-shhhh Selene lo se… re..resiste estarás bien- con lagrimas en sus ojos y mirando alrededor- alguien ayuda!!- grito pero nadie la escucho_

_- Se la..verdad….no..no lo…lograre…-tosiendo- te…te quiero mama…te..qu..Quiero- cerrando los ojos ahora para nunca mas abrirlos nuevamente_

_-no…no Selene SELENE!!-grito la Reina y también en ese momento se oyó el grito de la princesa Serena y la tierra como los demás planetas fueron destruidos._

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Sun al final cruzando sus brazos y mirando asía el cielo, a las estrellas.

-en toses no…no traicionaste- dijo Venus

-No. No realmente tuve que fingir- dijo Sun –bueno ya sabes la verdad lo que paso ese día nos vemos V- retirándose esta vez sin detenerse con el llamado de Venus

-No nos traiciono- dijo Venus para si con un susurro

N\A Bueno aquí esta el séptimo capitulo la verdadera historia fue revelada, ahora que pasara Venus lograra convencer a las demás que Sun es inocente que ella no les traiciono como creyeron en el pasado. Ya lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos los leeremos luego hasta luego


End file.
